El crepúsculo de los dioses
by Kyle Saxon
Summary: One-shot basado en la novela corta de Yasunari Kawabata, la casa de las bellas durmientes. Fic AU. Los personajes no me pertenecen y está concebido sin ánimo de lucro. Pareja: Prusia/India.


**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen. Concebido sin ánimo de lucro. Violación. Drogas. Prostitución. Relaciones no consentidas. Proxenetismo.**

 **Ost: under de Sycamore Tree. (Angelo Badalamenti).**

* * *

Gilbert pellizcó el muslo de Rammy y éste se quejó en sueños. Lo primero que sintió, al abrir los ojos a un nuevo día, fue la tibieza de los glúteos bien proporcionados del chico hindú contra su erección matinal. No podía evitarlo; siempre que dormían desnudos y Rammy se acurrucaba junto a él, Gilbert acababa por aprovecharse de su vulnerabilidad. Empezaba con un pellizco suave, advirtiendo a su amante de sus intenciones poco caballerosas y a continuación, deslizaba su mano con la suavidad de la seda por sus caderas, hasta palpar el objeto de su devoción y acariciarlo, no sin cierta maestría obtenida por las miles de veces que había hecho aquel acto «traidor», tal y como lo llamaba Rammy.

Porque Gilbert era siempre el primero en despertar.

Escuchó unos gemidos de placer procedentes de la garganta del hindú y sonrió para sí mismo, satisfecho. Había vuelto a oír esos jadeos que lo enardecían sin remedio, que minaban su control sobre sí mismo. La noche anterior no pudo escucharlos como él hubiese querido, pues algo en la cadencia de voz del Rammy consciente sugería que algo no marchaba bien. En ese momento, sin embargo, Rammy permanecía bajo el amparo Morfeo y todas las preocupaciones que habían oscurecido sus suspiros mientras se movía con sensualidad sobre las firmes caderas de Gilbert, no eran más que el eco de una tormenta que ya había pasado de largo. Al menos esa era su sensación; Gilbert lo intuía de alguna forma. Pero la razón por la que Rammy no pareció disfrutar mientras lo hacían, seguía siendo un misterio para él.

Sabía mejor que nadie que muchas personas se comportaban de una forma o de otra dependiendo del momento del día. Por otra parte, sabía además que Rammy no era de esa clase. Era una persona amable, alegre y comprensiva, pero sobre todo; era sincera. Cada vez que veía que Gilbert hacía algo inadecuado o que le molestaba, no tenía ningún reparo en decírselo. Era consecuente y no se veía en la obligación de contentar al prusiano, callándose las cosas.

Gilbert se incorporó y se colocó sobre su compañero a horcajadas. Quería tener una vista de su amado desde una posición dominante, donde pudiera contemplar como su erección palpitaba sobre el pecho tostado del joven hindú. Decidió subir sobre el torso de Rammy hasta situar la punta húmeda y carnosa sobre los labios, resecos por efecto de la droga, del joven asiático. Tendría que conformarse. Se encontraba demasiado exaltado e impaciente como para aplicarle cacao hidratante. Con un profundo suspiro, cerró los ojos y dejó que la boca de Rammy hiciera el resto.

Las caderas de Gilbert se movían solas sobre el pecho del muchacho hindú. El ritmo de su obscena danza era tan rápido que, por un momento, pensó que Rammy iba a ahogarse por el exceso de saliva que salía, burbujeante, de su boca inmóvil. Normalmente, Rammy solía quejarse cuando Gilbert hacía aquellas cosas horribles, puesto que Gilbert, pese a que las realizaba sin reparo y sin control, acababa pensando que eran obra del Diablo, quien a veces controlaba su cuerpo. Pero durante aquel amanecer, Rammy permaneció profundamente dormido, se diría que casi disfrutando de su sometimiento a manos de un perfecto desconocido.

Gilbert contempló su belleza dormida, con una sonrisa de placer. Rammy le hablaba, aunque estuviera inconsciente por aquella droga tan potente que le suministraba el casero. Sus largas y negras pestañas siempre cerradas, las cuales en aquellos momentos permanecían clavadas sobre el miembro de Gilbert que se movía con rapidez en la boca del durmiente, siempre le revelaban sus emociones. Así era como el prusiano sabía de que humor estaba todas las mañanas que se despertaba con el tras una noche de juegos con el Diablo.

Y qué hermoso era aquel muchacho. Tan dulce y tan sincero. Tan dispuesto a complacer a su frecuente huésped. Sus gemidos lo eran todo para Gilbert. Aquella melodía de gloriosa cadencia fue la razón por la que el prusiano se perdió en su camino de fe. Acabó por abandonar a su Dios Todopoderoso, por los inconscientes jadeos de un muchacho que no podía poner objeción a sus perversas necesidades.

De modo que allí estaba él, cabalgando a un muchacho desnudo al que nunca podría conocer despierto. Allí estaba el barón Beilschmidt, bajo la mirada recriminadora del Dios al que había abandonado, alzando la vista al techo de la habitación, burlándose de esa mirada furiosa que su Providencia le lanzaba con inquina mientras el tenía un orgasmo y su cuerpo temblaba de un placer malicioso. Que mirasen. Que mirasen las deidades cómo aquel néctar blanquecino se desparramaba de la boca de Rammy y la sonrosada punta salpicaba, sin orden ni concierto, los pómulos pronunciados y las delicadas pestañas oscuras del joven inconsciente.

Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando creyó atisbar una leve curva en la comisura mancillada del joven. Sonreía. Le estaba sonriendo sólo a él. Gilbert notó como su corazón volvía a acelerarse y no tardó en olvidar el conflicto de la noche anterior y la resistencia inusual del joven a ser tomado por la fuerza.

()

—Buenas noches, señor Beilschmidt.

—Buenas noches, Honda.

—La casa de los durmientes tiene una cara nueva. ¿Ha podido contemplar lo maravillosas que han quedado las reformas? Ni los muchachos ni sus huéspedes volverán a pasar frío en mi posada. Es una gran noticia ¿no le parece?

—La verdad es que han hecho un magnífico trabajo con las vigas. Y ya no hay humedad en las paredes. En efecto, es un gran trabajo. Señor Honda, quiero al chico de siempre.

—Lo siento, señor Beilschmidt. Pero ese muchacho hindú ya no se encuentra entre la plantilla. Hace veinte años que llevo repitiéndole que ese chico jamás volverá por aquí. Se le pagó por sus servicios y se marchó, vaya usted a saber a dónde. Posiblemente, su juvenil fruta se haya marchitado ya.

—¡Pero tiene que volver! Él me lo prometió. Me dijo que estaríamos siempre juntos y juntos yaceríamos.

—¿Cómo podría decirle algo así ese joven? Ese joven estaba inconsciente por la droga. Habría sido incapaz de decir una sola palabra. ¿Cómo se lo dijo, si se puede saber?

—Porque me sonrió...

—Señor Beilschmidt, viene aquí todos los días desde hace veinte años, repitiendo siempre la misma historia. Y siempre le digo lo mismo; usted no pudo hablar con él porque estaba profundamente dormido. Como un muerto ¿entiende? Ande, vuelva a casa. Duerma la mona, y vuelva mañana por la noche con uno de mis nuevos chicos en mente. Ande, ande.

—Sí, sí... Tiene usted razón. Debería cambiar de muchacho. Tal vez así se me vuelva a levantar. Además Rammy últimamente se quejaba demasiado de mi forma de hacérselo...

—Señor Beilschmidt, se lo repetiré por última vez hoy. Ni pudo quejarse ni sonreírle a usted porque estaba tan dormido como un muerto. Como si Dios le hubiese arrebatado el alma. Y ahora, márchese.

Fin.


End file.
